Anime Babysitters Saga: Bleach
by TwinFaced Demon
Summary: So what happens when two FBI agents that love anime get warped into the world of anime? You'll just have to read and find out. R&R if u like if not dont flame just say what you'd rather see then i'll c wat i can do kay?
1. Animation

***BEEP BEEP* **"Ugh," I groaned as I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. It read 6:30, my name is Hanako Masamoto. My partner, Tsukihime Amaya, and I are professional babysitters. Most people ask what is so special about two girls being babysitters. Well, we baby-sit anime characters. I know your probably thinking that I'm crazy but, it is the truth. We were apart of an experiment with the FBI, they wanted to see if they could send to humans into the world of animation. After, years of research and billions of dollars they succeeded in creating a device known as The Animator.

At the time they didn't have any volunteers to go and test it. Soon, word got around the base to Tsuki and I. We both love cartoons so we decided to volunteer for it. They gladly accepted our offer and prepared us for the journey. They had an animation artist create a world for us. She drew up a mansion with a basement full of technology for monitoring and our scientists gave us these cool little teleportation watches to jump from show to show. Unfortunately, the artist doesn't really trust the government so she gave us an alias rather than her real name. If I remember correctly, she called herself Ai. A few days later we were ready to go. Tsuki and I hopped into the machine and we were surrounded by a bright light, the next thing we knew we were in the mansion Ai drew for us.

We looked the same just a little bit shorter, that's anime for you. Using the gigantic monitor in the basement we communicated with the lab and explained that we passed through safely. The Animator worked well, but not well enough. Sadly, after we made it through from our world to the animated world the machine malfunctioned and blew up.

So, after a long drawn out and scientific explanation we were told, in layman's terms of course, we were trapped in the animated world until they could fix The Animator. Now some people would be pissed, others would freak out, and anyone left would say it was a dream come true. For the two of us it was all three put into one. After all was said and done, we headed off to get some shut eye. We had to be up by 'o' six thirty to start our first mission.

I sat up and yawned, then hopped out of my bed ready for the day. I crept across the hall to Tsuki's room, I cracked the door to see that that it was pitch dark. I'd forgotten that she wasn't, isn't, nor will she ever be a morning person. "Tsuki," I whispered "I know you don't like mornings, but you gotta get up." She stirred slightly in her sheets and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Damn, what time is it?" she mumbled as she slid out of bed and shuffled over to me.

"It's six thirty, come on we have an hour to get ready for our first mission." Tsuki sighed and head down the hall toward our overly luxurious big master bathroom. I followed her in and grabbed my toothbrush. She went over to the cabinet to get the toothpaste. We both brushed our teeth in a hurried manner and began to fix our hair. I took off my silk wrap and let my braids down, afterwards I sprayed a crap load of hairspray on, then fluffed them so, they would look neat. Tsuki brushed her hair and pulled it back into a long ponytail a little bit of gel. I took my gold poinsettia and placed it on the left side of my head, opposite the giant sun tattoo around my right eye. Tsuki let down some of her hair to on the right side to make one bang opposite of the giant crescent tattoo on her left eye. The tattoos were a complete accident, long story short we got a little tipsy and got the tattoos. We didn't want to put up with the pain of getting them removed so we kept them.

After we finished, we got dressed and went into the monitor room to speak with our friends back home. Note, we were both still nomming on the pop tarts we got for breakfast. When the monitor came on we saw two of our scientists, Yuka and Keiko, on the other end. "Hey, be careful with bringing food and stuff in there. You could fry the circuit board." Yuka said in her normal sleepy sounding monotone. Keiko rolled her eyes in the background. "Alright you two whack jobs, your mission is to go into that anime Bleach by Tite Kubo and take care of the little babies crawling around Los Noches. When your finished report back here and tell us what you got." Keiko stated without looking up from the paper she was reading.

(Tsukihime's POV)

Hanako and I exchanged puzzled expressions. She pushed up her glasses and pouted her plump lips before asking in a confused tone, "What are babies doing in Los Noches?" Keiko looked up from her paper and sighed. "Well, if you watched the anime, we don't know what the hell happened after the ever so sexy Aizen left the soul society. We've been monitoring the place while the creators focused on making Ichigo and his friends stronger. Apparently, all of his powerful espada started off as itty bitty diaper bombs before getting so big and strong. It also seems he and his buddies can't take care of all ten of them without issues, so go help." I slapped my palm to my forehead and drug it down my face with a frustrated sigh. "Fine, they better be cute and not superhuman with the ability to kill us." I joked. Both girls laughed at my comment, and reassured the both of us that the babies were powerless. I turned to look at Hanako, she had gone awful quiet. I looked at her face to see her eyes were bright and happy. Then, came the dreaded girly-girl squeal.

"KYYYAAAA! OMYGOSH WE GET TO WATCH THE ESPADA? AS BABIES? THIS'LL BE SO MUCH FUN! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR TSUKI LET'S GO!" She grabbed my wrist and drug me out of the lab. As she drug me I heard Keiko and Yuka laughing their heads off. I made a mental note to flush both their heads in the nasty toilet in the men's bathroom, when I get home. Once we were outside set our watches for Los Noches and the timeframe around the start of the Bount Arc. "Ready?" I shouted. Hanako nodded. We began the countdown simultaneously. "Three, Two, One…Animation Warp!" A white glow emanated from us and we warped leaving sparkles behind us. We appeared in front of Los Noches, it was bright and silent. Soon the silence was broken by a wailing scream. A little boy came running out the huge double doors with tears coming down his face, he had pink hair and glasses. He was wearing light purple footy pajamas, he was no older than two years old. He kept running until he bumped into my leg. He fell and started crying even louder.

"Oh, you poor baby what's wrong?" I asked as I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, I assumed this one was Szayel. He stopped crying and looked at me with big gold eyes. "Hic…hic who you?" he asked. Before I answered, another little boy came out screaming his head off. He ran and hid behind Hanako. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. Hana broke and scooped him up. This boy had blue hair, dark blue footies and a bone piece on his jaw. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was Grimmjow. He cried and pressed his face into Hana's boobs.

We looked at each other, then back at the boys. Out of nowhere we heard a man's voice, and he sounded furious. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO? YOU BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Out of the doors came the big boss himself, Aizen Sosuke. The two boys screamed louder, Szayel clung to my shirt and cried. Aizen walked toward us with a look of fury upon his face. As he drew closer his expression changed from that of anger to that of confusion. "What the -? Who are you broads?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed.

We looked at the babies and then each other. I shrugged and Hanako clear her throat. "Uhm…we are special….nannies. We were summoned here, we were told that there were some unruly toddlers. So we are here to help." She said smiling. Aizen's eyes lit up as he looked us both up and down. "Well, I guess I could use some help." He said as he nodded. "Follow me, you can meet the rest of the kids." He motioned for us to follow him as he walked back in. Hanako and I looked at each other, smiled and we entered the castle. The doors slammed behind us.


	2. Baby Introduction

(Hanako's POV)

I looked at the large pillars in awe as Tsuki and I followed Aizen down the corridor. It seemed to go on forever until we came to an abrupt halt at a set of large gold doors. Aizen whirled around and clapped his hands together in a seemingly happy manner.

"Well, seeing as you've already met Grimmjow and Szayel, the little trouble makers of the bunch…I suppose you should meet the other little hell-raisers." With a devilish smile he turned and pushed the doors open.

Inside there were eight other babies moving around the room along with his accomplices, Gin and Kaname. I raised an eyebrow before I looked at Tsuki, who just shrugged her shoulders before walking in. I quickly followed her but, the minute we walked in all of the babies swarmed us. I couldn't help but smile, I absolutely love babies.

"Gin….Kaname….These young ladies have come here to watch the babies for us." Aizen said, he sounded relieved when he mentioned us. Both of the men stood up and walked over to us. I gently sent Grimmjow down on the floor and Tsuki set down Szayel.

(Tsukihime's POV)

I stood up after letting Szayel down and bowed. "My name is Tsukihime and I have been sent here along with my friend, Hanako, to assist you in raising these toddlers." I noticed that Hana had bowed as well and rose along with me.

"Well….It's nice to meet y'all." Gin said giving his infamous grin. Kaname stayed silent but, gave a nod stating that he acknowledged us.

The babies started pulling my pants leg and cooing. No, wonder Hana loves them so much. Aizen, Gin and Kaname all walked out of the room while Hana and I got to know the babies. They sat in a line each of them wearing different color footies on. The first baby was a boy with brown hair, yellow footies and a jaw bone around his neck. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawned and began to speak.

"My name Stawk….and I'm sleepy." He said as he rubbed his eyes again and fell asleep on the floor. I rolled my eyes, not surprising that Stark was lazy even as a baby.

Hana rubbed her the back of her head and laughed. The next baby had tan skin that was perfectly smooth and had a crown of bone upon his head. Hana's face lit up when she realized which espada this baby was when he didn't speak.

"You must be Barragan right?" she said in an overly sweet voice. The little espada donned in red nodded slowly and sucked his thumb, we'll have to break that habit.

A baby girl espada crawled over to Hana and laid in her lap. The girl had blonde hair, tan skin, pink footies and a bone piece on her jaw with pieces that made it look like a gas mask. The little girl grabbed a handful of Hana's hair and held it next to her's. The toddler looked from her hand back to my friend's then back again.

"Momma?" the little girl asked Hana. I think the little girl deduced it was becuase they looked similar. Hana flipped out and started one of her spaz attacks.

"Oh no sweetie I'm not your momma….you must be Harribel." Hana stated trying to stay cool. The baby nodded profusely and pressed her face to Hana's boobs.

"Momma!" she cooed. I laughed inwardly as I stared at them.

(Hanako's POV)

I knew Tsuki was probably dying of laughter on the inside….I made a mental note to beat her with a bottle of whipped cream when we got home. Out of the line crawled a tiny espada baby in green footies with a half a helmet with a horn on it. He was ghost white with green eyes. He crawled up on Tsuki's lap and stared at her.

"Uhm….hi there….you must be...Ulquiorra?" Tsuki asked looking a bit freaked out. The baby nodded and held his arms out for a hug. Tsuki held him in her arms and cradled him.

"Mine." he whispered. "Come again…what did you say?" Tsuki asked as she began sweating.

"Mine….mine….mine...mine." He droned on as he put his face near her chest. Tsuki looked up and gave me her infamous 'What the Fuck?' face. I delivered an evil grin of satisfaction.

Out of nowhere a little espada appeared and threw his rattle at Harribel. He wore gray footies and had long dark hair with an eyepatch, he was laughing at her. I automatically knew it had to be Nnoitra. I turned my attention to Tsuki, who had her face twisted in disgust. She really despises his character in Bleach, even though his rudeness made everyone think of her.

"That's not very nice ya' little diaper bomb!" Tsuki spat evilly at Nnoitra. He instantly stopped laughing and looked at her, he blinked a couple times then his eye began to turn red.

Without warning he began to wail out loud. Tsuki sighed, she didn't like making people cry so she picked him up and began to cradle him in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby, please don't cry." she said softly. The baby stopped and started to suck his thumb very slowly. "We're gonna have to stop that now won't we?" she said smiling.

Aizen re-entered the room with two white uniforms on his arms. "Well if you are going to be here you must don the appropriate attire." he spoke diligently as he handed Tsuki and I the uniforms.

(Tsukihime's POV)

I set Nnoitra down and stood up holding the uniform against me. I saw that Hana was doing the same. Her's had a mid-drift shortsleeve top and pleated mini skirt. Mine had short shorts and a robe like jacket that opened revealing my stomach up to underneath my breasts. We both looked at each other and then at Aizen.

"Uh...do you want us to put these on now?" I asked. Aizen blinked and gave a curt nod symbolizing a yes. I pinched the area between my eyes and walked into the nearby bathroom with Hana to change. About twenty minutes later we came out and Aizen nodded in approval.

"Where did the babies go?" Hana asked moing her head back in forth. Aizen laughed for a couple moments then cleared his throat.

"The babies have been put to bed. You will finish meeting the rest of them tomorrow. Now allow me to show you to your room." He said as he turned and began walking down the hallway.

Hana shrugged and followed him, I was right behind her. At the end of the hall there was a door, AIzen opened it and it lead to a large room with two beds with lovely hot pink decor.

"This is your room. I will be taking my leave now so I will see you two in the morning. Good Night." He said as he walked out.

"Well I'm beat...nighty night Tsuki." Hana said as she laid in her bed and fell asleep.

"Same here." I said as I did the same.

**Well I am reuploading all of my earlier stories to make them more...satisfactory. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
